Wisdom couple
by Mortalsapien
Summary: True-love never runs smooth, even for superheroes couple. After many hurdles and roadblocks in their path Amazon Princess is united with her Dark Knight. But what will happen when Two nosy Goddesses intervene in their love life? In midst of friends, goddesses, and meddlers can their love survive? (BMWW) Romance/Drama/Humor
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer :- **__All characters and places used in this fiction belong to DC comics. Nothing is earned by this fiction except the love of writing wonder-bat. This story is not beta read so all mistakes and errors are committed by author._

* * *

**Chapter – 1 (Lies and Doubts)**

Rain thumped against granite footpath stones. Harsh winds rivaled the rainstorm with equal passion. In raw weather of Gotham city, the cemetery was covered in frigidity. Most visitors had already canceled their plans. Still, a lonesome figure stood nearby two graves.

The graves of wealthiest couple of city—Thomas and Martha Wayne.

Most of Gothamiets knew them as bestower of finest charitable hospitals. Among elite families of Gotham, they were philanthropists; but, for their own son, Bruce Wayne, they were ideals. Pillars on which he'd formed his foundation.

Bruce rarely came to cemetery unless the anniversary of that unfortunate event. The black-day in Gotham history when he lost his cherished ones, his parents.

Sapphire eyes hardened as they fell upon stony graves. Bruce hated the place, whenever he visited it those memories of his parents assaulted him back. Those memories which had once—

Bruce shook his head in efforts to clear his mind. He was not a past-dweller. Yet, his heart couldn't accept those words of Alfred. Words that scarred his heart many times. Words that unlocked the chests of buried emotions in his heart. Words that resurfaced the memories of an Amazon princess.

* * *

**Flashback**

The vigilant-protector of Gotham city, Batman was hunched over the bat-computer. He was trying to evaluate report on missing girl by GCPD. Moreover like re-evaluating, because Diana's talks were still grueling his mind.

Occupied by day-dreams of Themyscrian heiress, Bruce strayed his attention when Alfred came in cave.

"Master Bruce." Alfred greeted him with a tray.

"Yes, Alfred." Bruce snapped back to attention. Usually, the people who knew him as Batman or Bruce Wayne wouldn't notice little delay in his reply, but with Alfred—it was different.

"I thought Miss Diana will be staying for dinner sir," Alfred pried.

"She has some work in embassy." Bruce lied through his teeth. He tapped randomly on keyboard in attempt to distract himself.

"I'll eat it later Alfred."

For few minutes silence remained hung in filtered air of damp cave. Occasional fluttering by hanging-bats was only sound which resonated in cave.

"Anything else Alfred?" Bruce asked after few minutes when he felt Alfred hadn't left the cave.

"I thought Miss Diana expressed wish for dinner at manor, sir."

"Alfred, I'm busy now. We can discuss that later," Bruce said, his eyes still glued to monitor screen.

"Yes sir, really busy," Alfred said with a raised brow. "It's 5th reevaluation of same report which is closed for a week now."

Bruce groaned in his seat as his attempt to dissuade his spying-butler had miserably failed.

"I'm trying to find a missing link," he said flipping through different informations.

"I'm positive for your work ability sir," Alfred paused for few seconds. "But I wanted to ask?"

"Alfred … Gotham needs Batman. I can't afford a distraction," Bruce said in his monotone.

"Love is not a distraction, Master Bruce."

"I don't love her." Bruce retorted. His hands fisted on keyboard.

"I never said you do sir," Alfred replied with equal sarcasm.

"Alfred!"

"Master Bruce," Alfred continued ignoring his silent plea. "What Batman has done for Gotham is not comparable, but with all due respect sir, you shouldn't forget your limits."

"Batman has no limits Alfred." Bruce parroted his old answer.

"But Bruce Wayne does, sir."

Bruce jaw clenched with acquainted issue of being a Wayne.

"Alfred?" he called his faithful friend who halted on upstairs. "Do you also think I tainted my family name?"

"Master Bruce, I can't judge your work … It's your own decision, not mine sir."

Bruce stared in blankness. He knew what Alfred's words meant. '_How couldn't he know?'_

"I'd your supper prepared, sir. If you want to eat before going to patrol." With those words Alfred left him in cave.

**Flashback End**

* * *

After rain, an earthly smell lingered in stale air of cemetery. Stormy winds had turned to cold soothing breezes, but Bruce mind was engrossed in old doubts. His thought stuck to an Amazon.

Bruce knew the truth. The truth that in making of Bat, he ruined the _Wayne_ in himself. The truth that in rescue of his city, he'd spoiled his family name. The truth that in road of seeking justice, he transformed _Wayne_ into a womanizer-playboy-prince of Gotham.

"My efforts against those criminal wounds of Gotham are still fruitless." Bruce head bowed, his knees sank in soft grass.

"I don't know what I've achieved in all these years." His calloused hand traced those engraved names of his parents. His eyes closed themselves without shedding those stagnant tears.

"I never meant to push her away." His voice cracked with confined emotions. "But … my love will only taint her with darkness."

"I wish you were here with me Mom. You would've understood my reasons," he whispered that wish again. The wish of eight years old son who longed for his parents.

Meanwhile, unaware of him. Aquamarine eyes glistened with tears watching him from afar.

"Bruce!"

Bruce mortified in his place. Her words pierced through his trance, shattering his guilt like glassware.

_'She can't be here, you're hallucinating.'_

_H_e chanted those words like mantra, but there was no burlap-mask wearer around him to prove his theory. Instead, a divine raven goddess stood in front of him.

_'Goddess.'_

Yes, Bruce had never been a firm god-believer. His agnostic beliefs solidified more after watching those rampant crimes in his city. But those were old talks now until he met her.

Wonder Woman. The woman whose faith repeatedly showed him that mankind would never perish in hopelessness. The woman whose physical power matched by only her beauty. The woman who won his heart despite his best efforts to keep distance from her.

"Bruce!" Her exotic scent awoke his senses as she sauntered to him. His heartbeat raced against his will, doubts fogged back his mind.

"Diana, I... mmphf!" his explanation cut short as her lips sealed over his.

The yearning desire of years flamed their kiss. Moans elicited loudly enough to wake up the dead. But they didn't care. Although weather storm had subsided in Gotham, the love-storm between kissing duet continued to escalate.

"Unh..." A gasp broke from Diana's lips. Chilled breezes of graveyard pulled them back to reality.

"I..." Bruce tore himself from her embrace unwillingly.

Standing in midst of cemetery, drenched in rain, both lovers looked toward each other. Their eyes met fully for first time. The pair of aquamarines with his sapphires. The faint gleam of tears gave their eyes different shades of blue. Yet, the cause of tears remained same—their own forbidden love.

The love, they both denied to each other.

Many untold words floated between them, but no-one dared to say first. Bruce's inner bat screamed not to do anything foolish. While his inner Wayne chastised him to accept the love.

"Princess?"

Diana knew Bruce would recite his long list of rich kid's issues, but she'd decided.

"Bruce, if you're going to intone..."

"I am sorry, princess."

"...those Issues, then I will only say that." Diana continued her talk, ignoring his words.

"I Am Sorry, Diana!" Bruce almost shouted.

"Wh..What?" she stared at him for few seconds.

"I'm sorry, Princess," he murmured again, his words almost lost in wilderness. "I didn't mean to say those hurtful words to you."

His words made Diana's heart clench. She paused him as her hand trailed along his chiseled face. "I know you never mean them." Her eyes held an understanding.

"Bruce, I'm sorry. I never mean to force you into-"

"No Princess it's my fault," he admitted. "But Diana, I am not—"

"Bruce, before you try to give me those pity excuse. Listen Me Out." She forced each word with the poke her finger on his chest.

"It's my decision and only I will decide who I love."

"Fine," Bruce grunted. "How did you come here, you were supposed to be in a UN meeting?"

"What?" Diana face scowled at him. His skill in changing topics always astounded her.

"Bruce are you trying to change the topic?"

But before Bruce could answer, a splash of footsteps paused them.

"Who could be here?"

Bruce went stiff and growled. "Who else except the matchmaker."

Diana wanted to ask more when figure of loyal butler appeared around the corner. Dressed in his formal robe, holding an umbrella, and with a smile on his face Alfred greeted them.

"Ah! Master Bruce, Miss Diana."

"Evening Alfred," Diana said while Bruce grumbled in background.

"Any longer plans to stay here sir?" Alfred asked.

Bruce looked toward her. "You go ahead, I need some more time. If you need anything, Alfred will have all troubles sorted out."

"Of course, Master Bruce."

"It won't take long." He assured with gentle squeeze of her hand.

Diana huffed with little annoyance as Alfred led her way back to limo. Lastly, she saw him laying roses at last memorial of his parents. She knew those _'Issues'_ existed between them, but she'd ensured herself. She'd fight for her love. For theirs love.

* * *

In lull silence, Diana and Alfred walked back to parking area.

"Alfred, why did you say—" Diana tried to ask when Alfred cut in.

"I apologies your highness but I lied on phone call."

She blinked few times before responding. "Why Alfred?"

"Because Miss Diana, sometimes even best of us can commit mistakes," he paused. "Even Master Bruce can."

"And, you always try to make up for him?"

"Certainly not Miss, I merely try to repair them," Alfred replied with his custom-butler smile.

"Bruce is lucky to have you Alfred." Diana returned his smile evenly.

Her answer brought a satisfactory smile on Alfred's face. "We're lucky to have you highness."

"Alfred!" Diana blushed with those compliments.

"And please Alfred, how many time I've said not to call me highness or majesty."

"Miss Diana, royalty is never called by their names." Alfred ordered.

"Alfred!" Diana whined to convince him. Yet, her efforts remained fruitless in front of bat-butler. Then, she realized one certain fact_—_Bruce obstinate nature was never fully inherited. A part of Bruce stubbornness was surely affected by butler of Wayne Manor.

* * *

**(Somewhere else)**

The beautiful feminine figure smiled as she saw the events in her magical pool. "Finally, I've a perfect couple."

Smoothing her wrinkled robe, she stood as swans swarmed around her in blissful manner.

"Don't be so over excited girls," she chastised them with her infectious smile. "It's just beginning after all."

* * *

_**A/n :- **__First of all, I ask for apology. I know I left the thing around, but I'm trying to improve the errors._

_Secondly, this fiction is dedicated to my favorite wonder-bat writers. Y'all are inspiration to me. Especially to __**Lotslover**__—your writing is like regular pill of BMWW._

_And yes, I forgot to mention … suggestions and positive criticism are always welcomed._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer :- **__I don't own anything except my writing. Quotes used in fiction are credited to their respective writers._

_**A/n:- **__Thanks for all feedback. I appreciate them altogether. Here is next update._

* * *

"_Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eyes.__**" - **__**H. Jackson Brown Jr.**_

* * *

**Chapter – 2 (Two Goddesses)**

With a sigh, Diana adjusted her glasses on her nose. 15th time or more. She'd already lost the counts of how many times she did the same action. But no matter what, those annoying pair of glasses just kept her worked up.

Her magical-bracelet shone despite the dim moonlight of gloomy sky. Evening cool breezes tingled along her ears trying to soothe her mind, which was trekking deep in thoughts. Random thoughts more likely.

Actually, Diana never grasped the idea of hiding true identity. Even after spending so much time in Man's world, she never felt necessity of such rigorous effort. Although her fellow teammates masked their civilian identities, she always remained headstrong in keeping her identity fix.

Nonetheless in short span of time that Diana spent in mortal world, she'd learned many experiences. Valuable experience that told her about the bizarre fascinations of Man's world. Especially the one where some gossip magazines love to intrude into others personal life. Sometimes she ignored those habits thinking that it was just cultural rifts between Amazons and Patriarch world. But sometimes it could be downright pesky.

Her blue eyes wandered far in night-life of city. The oddness in Man's world was unique. Just like it was described in those books. Now, she could appreciate the accuracy of those literature. Every word seemed to be true on the world around her. Then, realization seeped to her that her mother was right; she still remembered those talks :

_'Man's world is corrupted with cruel and savage nature of men, my daughter. Never let those false beauty enamor your eyes.'_

Still whenever Diana's eyes flickered around, she found herself fighting against the striking beauty. A modern world beauty.

She chuckled to herself. Diana knew somehow all those teachings by her mother, and aunts fit into mortal world description. Whether it was inequality between men and women, or falling-out between poor and rich. The dominance and savagery of Man's society reflected all along, but despite all faults all men weren't evil natured animals as Amazons were taught.

After all, if that talk had been true she wouldn't be sitting here.

"Princess?" Bruce, her driving partner, interrupted her musing. "Enjoying the view?"

"Yes," Diana replied simply as her gaze swept over the versatile terrain. A city which had been a hell hole for every type of criminals. Mother would've declared the place as domain of Hades, Diana grimaced with that thought. Still, she couldn't shake the lingering doubt in her mind.

_'Is this the most crime-ridden city of America?' _the question repeated itself. No, she could answer that without a pause. Somehow she understood why people blemished the city for its darkness. But from her view, she could see a vast difference.

"Bruce?"

"Hmm."

"Gotham looks different from here."

"I know. This part of town is—" Bruce never completed his answer as Diana interjected with exasperated sigh.

"Bruce, I'm not talking about neighborhood."

Looking back at him, she leaned in her seat. Her mind filled with curious doubts. Question bubbled that she knew her driving partner could answer easily. Still the topic was sensitive. At least for Bruce, she knew that.

"I'm talking about Gotham itself, Bruce."

"Princess?"

"Don't you ever feel it?" she asked abruptly.

Bruce watched toward her with a mixed scowl look. "Feel what Princess?"

"I don't know what it's … it's like," Diana searched for right words. "Some kind of vibrant energy or a vibe. I'm not sure."

Bruce gave only a hum in response.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just random question in my mind," she answered as her gaze fell back to running scenery.

After serving as Themysciran Ambassador, Diana had traveled across big cities like Metropolis, Star city etc., but Gotham was unlike them. Although Metropolis was rated as one of safest city by most economists. Yet, she could see beyond the darkness that veiled infamous crime city. Her eyes were captivated with odd beauty of Gotham.

Then again, Diana could argue that Gotham was enigmatic city. From looming skyscrapers to thick dark Gotham woods. And Poison Ivy to the Joker. The city always gave something new to its visitors. Even though it wasn't pleasant every time, but—

"No one ever felt it."

"What?" Diana jerked from her thoughts with Bruce's words. Her head swirled toward the man who had stood guardian over same mysterious city. May be that's why he's so enigmatic too, she thought.

"That aura you talked about," Bruce clipped back.

"Did you name it?" she asked curiously, tucking back a stray raven lock which was interrupting their savoring moments.

"Not exactly but I felt it during my patrols."

Diana stayed silent to his side. She could prompt him; she knew, but the silent music between them gave the hint of personal feelings. The feelings that Bruce's heart guarded like an impenetrable fort. If she didn't know him better, she couldn't realize that also. But after so many years of tormented friendship, she'd learned more than enough of him.

"For most of the people, Gotham is just a crime infested city or industrial giant where they can grow their money," Bruce continued after few silence seconds. His voice lacked any emotions as if he didn't care.

"I think Gotham has its own beauty, Bruce. It's more than that isn't it," Diana replied softly on which Bruce nodded wordlessly.

Reminding them of their situation, the powerful engine hummed like a music between them. As Diana turned her attention to his appearance. Her radiant smile sprouted on her lips.

"What?" Bruce asked when he felt her silent eyes upon him.

"You look good in beard, Bruce."

Bruce lips twitched in response. He suppressed the incoming smile. "Yes, you look very ravishing too in those pair of glasses."

"Better than your French beard." She tickled him under the chin while Bruce struggled to scoff her away.

"Don't try anything funny, Princess, I'm driving here," he growled.

Taking pity on him, Diana plopped back in seat when suddenly she remembered the main topic of evening that they hadn't discussed at all—their date.

"Bruce, where are we going?"

"A good place." Her beau answered in his traditional tone. No extraneous information.

"Does this good place has a name also?" Diana asked fully resisting the roll of her eyes.

"It has a reputable name but," Bruce smirked with next words. "I won't spoil the surprise for you."

Diana glared at his cocky smirk. _Arrogant man._

"Doesn't a normal couple know the place where they're going?" she asked coyly, rubbing along his arm. His cologne smelled good to her senses. No. Not good but delicious.

Mmmmm...

'_Hera!_ _Snap out of it'_—she chided herself. She shouldn't be thinking like that about a man.

"We're certainly not a normal couple Princess," Bruce continued unknown to her desirable thoughts. "Even if we're acting like a French beard man and spectacled nerd girl in disguise."

"Fine," Diana sighed and did her best not to show her curiousness.

"And what did you mean by nerd girl_?"_

"Nothing." Bruce focused his full attention on road ahead.

"I don't remember you saying anything to Kal."

"I don't wish to waste my time on boy scout's fashion sense Princess," Bruce said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Diana shook her head. Sometimes he could be simply impossible. Why he'd to be so enigmatic always, she didn't know.

May be he's like a frozen lake, she mused. No life on the surface, but beyond the ice layers a whole ecosystem thrive. Yes, just like Bruce. Underneath those icy layers of Batman, a man existed who fought for his city. The man who crashed watchtower and javelins to save his friends. And ultimately the same man she loved despite the obnoxious and pig-headed attitude.

"You can always try to guess Princess," Bruce coaxed her little as the car halted on traffic light.

"No thanks, I'm not in mood to play your guess-game," Diana snapped on him and adjusted her glasses again.

"Whatever my princess says," Bruce snickered and pushed the accelerator.

She jabbed her mystery-keeping boyfriend. "You should keep your mouth shut and focus more on driving."

"That was you, Princess, who started it. Remember."

"So everything is my fault isn't it?" she folded her arms and glared at him. Amazonian temper flared unbeknownst her.

"Umm.." Bruce paused deliberately.

"I can't believe it you're thinking about it also."

"You said it yourself, Princess, I'm just obeying the orders."

"Don't call me Princess!"

"Diana?"

"Don't call me Diana either."

"Come on Diana..."

As the covert couple continued throwing arguments to each other. The convertible BMW moved toward its unnamed destination.

* * *

**(Meanwhile in Mount. Olympus)**

Watching the banters of heroic couple, love goddess, Aphrodite sat around a shimmering pool. Her comely hands meshed together in an anxious gesture. Her flawless face adorned a peeking curiosity as if she couldn't get enough of her _love-show_.

She was busy admiring the covert couple when suddenly a glow engulfed her chamber.

"Aphrodite, why didn't you come in meeting?" Athena asked right away without pausing to greet the pleasure goddess.

"Atty!"

"Sappho," Athena paused. Drawing deep breathe in sweet-scented chamber, she composed her features. Being angry without a purpose was never in her nature.

"You know I don't like that nickname."

"Come on, Atty." Swan goddess patted her seat in invitation and gave smile in return. "Anything important happen in the meeting?"

"Depends," Athena answered. Sitting on comfy seats, she scanned over the decor of chamber.

Like her name Aphrodite always kept her chamber well decorated. Gilded in Greek to Egyptian artifact. And antique furniture to modern world artwork. Furbished in floral scents, the chamber gave a sense of serenity which was rare to find even on Mount Olympus. How Aphrodite maintained the sanctity of her chamber Athena never understood. Yet, she liked it.

Personally, Athena knew besides Apollo and Hestia, swan goddess was far more friendly than her half-sister Artemis.

"Depends on what?" Sappho asked.

"If you count Ares bragging an important discussion point."

Aphrodite chuckled in response. Her laughter pulled a smile on Wisdom goddess' face too.

"So what have you been up to?" Atty asked. Her eyes inspected the magical pool where Sappho was more lingering.

"My usual work."

Hushing away the swans from the floor, Sappho picked up a red rose. "Atty, you know I've something special for you."

"Sappho?"

"I recently worked on a couple and I've named them in your honor."

"On me." A scowl dawned over Athena's face at the news.

After her short encounter with Hestia, Athena had learned about the weird hobby of love goddess. Apparently, Sappho had recently stuck to habit of tagging her couples in honor of different gods and goddesses. Poor Hestia. She'd been one of the first victim of those tortures.

"In my honor?"

"Yes, in your honor Atty," Sappho said with cheerful smile.

"Oh!" Athena scowl deepened more. The situation was worse than she expected. Usually, she could avoid anyone with her glares. But Sappho, _nah,_ she'd be more persistent. Time to get away as soon as possible.

"Sappho, I should be going by now. I've some business to attend." Athena tried to rush out of the chamber. Faster the better.

"Come on Atty at least try and watch the couple," Sappho pouted.

"Sappho"

"This couple is especially for you, Atty."

Athena hesitated after watching the doleful face of pleasure goddess. She wasn't hard-hearted after all. Great Zeus. Why I'm always stuck with her, she thought.

"Fine." she huffed and relented back in the seat. "But you've to be fast, I don't have much time."

"Ok, I'll be quick," Sappho said and clasped her hands together. "First tell me what you know about the mortal named as Bruce Wayne?"

Atty frowned. She knew well enough about Aphrodite's habitual boasting, but this was odd. Too odd.

"Sappho, didn't you stop pairing up superheroes?"

"You certainly know how to spoil my mood," Sappho snapped. Shrugging her shoulders, she tore one petal after another from red rose in thoughtful manner.

"I did give up but sometimes opportunities are just irresistible to let go. You know that."

"Yes, sure." Athena mocked and shook her head at fickleness of pleasure goddess. No wonder why love goddess never stays steady with her relationships.

"Ok, what did you named them this time?" Athena asked changing the topic. She knew better choice for her was that Sappho should get started sooner on her _'special duet'_.

"So where was I?"

"You were asking about that mortal and for your answer. Yes, I do know about him."

"You know he is—" Sappho attempted to ask again.

"I know he's a night vigilante of man's world city – Gotham. Can we get to point?"

"Impatient much Atty." Sappho tormented her more.

"Sappho!"

"Ok, I give up." Aphrodite threw her hands up in resignation. Though a bemused smile remained intact on her face.

"If you don't want to tell me then it's fine." With those words Atty rose from her seat.

"Atty! Come on, please. I was just joking."

Wisdom goddess stopped in her tracks. She saw apologetic look on Sappho's face. She knew, she'd regret this decision later but her natural curiosity ceased her feet.

"Ok, but no more guess games."

"You're a party spoiler," Sappho said before continuing her work on pool. She closed her eyes, her lips chanted those old _Grecian catchwords_ which only she could use.

"What are you trying to do?"

"Can't you be patient Atty."

"Fine." Athena sank back in her seat, her eyes fixed on love goddess.

After few seconds the mystical pool flickered to life. And a big grin plastered on Aphrodite's face.

"Here we go and I've named them as … " Sappho paused for drama. "Wisdom Couple."

Athena frowned at the tag-name but she didn't utter any words.

Currents of magical liquid in pool slugged slowly. And a picture of a couple appeared. Athena could determine the couple was kissing. However, background was not clear still she sensed the grim weather of Gotham city. Such a doomed city.

She recognized the man in duet as Bruce Wayne—thanks to Sappho's input. Though woman's face was still obscured from her. After few minutes when couple separated with sudden impulse, the gray eyed goddess identified the woman in question.

And then.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ZEUS." A roar of warrior goddess shook the chamber.

* * *

_**A/n :- **__Review/constructive criticism is always appreciated. Leave one or pm me. I love reading them._

_I don't know if chapter was up to your expectations, but I struggled with this one (Although most of the chapter was finished before hand). Honestly, this writing stuff is still new to me. And since I'm brushing my grammar do forgive me for those clumsy mistakes too. Until then keep reading … BmWw._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :- **_All characters belong to DC comic._

* * *

_"Love is always bestowed as a gift - freely, willingly and without expectation. We don't love to be loved; we love to love."- Leo Buscaglia_

* * *

**Chapter – 3 ( A Normal Date)**

Among the flock of cars, an ordinary looking BMW stopped to halt. Tires crunched the gravel of parking pavement as its ignition cut off. And Bruce Wayne descended out of it.

No camera flashes, no yelling reporters, no questions, and certainly no playboy facade to put up. Bruce heaved a sigh with incoming change. After a long time, he felt those unspeakable baggages lighten on his shoulders. Unspeakable—because Batman wasn't a loudmouth and Bruce Wayne was just a dimwit billionaire who cared only for bimbos and champagne in parties.

Sharp blue eyes swept around for any sulking reporters in nooks of parking lot. From old encounters he'd learned that they'd a habit of hiding here and there. Most people would scoff such act as paranoia, but Bruce understood the value of habit. Not a habit actually, rather a tool in his detective's arsenal which had saved his live countless time.

Bruce was confident that their secret ids were not compromised and perfectly working, still he never took chances. Especially not on their date.

Giving the area one last check over, he jogged around and opened the car's door for his date.

"Princess?" he asked Diana, offering his hand.

She accepted and gracefully climbed out of car. Strange? Bruce thought. In most situations she'd thwart such proposal. Being raised as an Amazon had made her a person who didn't rely on anyone, even if the man was most eligible bachelor of the world.

As soon as Diana walked out, Bruce eyes roamed over his date's appearance. He immediately took few deep breathes in attempt to calm down his racing heartbeat. _How he'd missed those details?_

Diana wore her knee-length black dress with elegance. Snugly fitting, the dress was simple and familiar to Kaznia's event dress. Of course, Bruce had insisted that no flashy dress could be wore. And till now his plan seemed to run smoothly also until the problem arose. Kind of different problem as Diana's dress didn't appear so simple now.

Reason : his princess.

Hugging each curve of her body, showing those long flawless legs, the silky fabricated dress pouched her willowy figure beyond any simple dress. And even her not so classy spectacles looked unusually seductive on her.

Sadly, the torture continued for Bruce as his eyes shifted over her sculpted frame. Her body reflected every bit of exquisite feminine power. And Bruce even pondered that she resembled to an animated sea-nymph with _cute glasses._

"This place looks familiar Bruce," Diana asked, pulling him back from dreamland.

"If you say so, Princess."

"Bruce?"

"You'll see the place soon, Diana, no point of asking me everything. Is it?" he dodged her question with his own, and pushed those lewd thoughts away.

Sighing softly, she nodded her head. But Bruce caught those silent questions peering through her sea-blue eyes, or maybe they were dusty aqua. He wasn't aware of eye's colors, because he never tried such act. Whether it was beating criminal on rooftops, or chasing after some molesters in dark alley. He never found time for admiring those beautiful eyes. Not even his own. In the end, Bruce knew he could only hope that she'd like his surprise. Even if his chances were fleeting.

Be positive—Bruce ensured himself.

"Come, we're not here for standing." He urged her, snaking his hand on the svelte waist.

* * *

Parting the small crowd, covert couple continued their short journey toward entrance. Like most restaurants Bruce had gone before, this place lacked velvet parking. He understood the reason, because the place was relatively small for such services. Apart from those facts, he enjoyed these short walks with Diana. Not that their superheroes profession would grant them such moments in future easily, so he did his way; he stole those memories for himself.

Bruce could tell from those tweaks of Diana's lips—the pair of strawberry lips which implored him to kiss—that she was trying to resolve underlying puzzle of their date. A purposely given puzzle. His ego inflated knowing that she was enjoying the brief challenge as much as he did.

How even it's possible? he mused wryly.

If few years ago someone had said to him that he'd be taking Amazon princess to a date, Bruce would've scowled for sure. Unmistakably, not to mention that Amazons were a man-hating tribe which castrated the men who tried to—

Suddenly, Bruce thought process clogged as Diana froze in her place.

Bruce's body reacted on reflexes, and he almost leaped into action until his eyes locked on entrance. His posture relaxed instantly as newly illuminated headings declared to its customers : _The Indian Food Heaven – Tandoor Restaurant._

Oh. So that's why she seems surprised, Bruce concluded.

Diana stood placid for few seconds as he waited by her side. Patient like always. For her he could wait forever, if he'd that much time. Unfortunately, the time was only asset he didn't have in enough amount.

"Do you like the place?" Bruce asked, leaning toward her ear. A pleasant lavender aroma greeted his breathe, rushing in his lungs, and awoke the prurient thoughts again.

Her warmth percolated inside him, burning like hot coal in a hearth. His arm tightened around her waist. And for few second he dueled on prospects of taking her back to Manor. But then, he rejected the idea. They had done fair shares of efforts for the evening, and no way he'd ruin the treasured time with her.

"Umm.. Bruce? This name..."

"You've a good memory Princess." A smile creased on Bruce's lips as her aqua eyes filled with realization.

Bruce watched the mixed emotions running across her face. In fact he read them easily like a book. But what he didn't hope was that with all those Diana's fluctuated emotions, his own heart elated and fell. His eyes noticed how her pair of bright blue eyes glazed more than any star in Gotham nights. Even he could feel how her body soaked him in something that he thought... he'd never achieve.

Love.

Is it the love? Maybe Bruce wasn't sure, or maybe he still felt those fears. Aches of those heart breaks reminded him of those numerous scars. No. Not physical ones, instead they were emotional. They were the reminders to Bruce that even his trusted ones had turned back on him once a time. But he didn't blame them. Truth was, after so many broken relationships, he'd given up on such feelings like love.

Love had eluded him. It hindered the mission.

But with Diana—No—she stirred something else in him. Something which was buried in depth of his heart like diamond in coal mine. A place where his heart ruled by guilt and darkness.

However, like all things that fact had changed also, and was still changing, when she'd surpassed those walls. She'd split those darkness with her light and conquered something that only her tenacity could acquire—Bruce's heart.

"Princess?" he asked again.

"It's beautiful Bruce," Diana replied after few seconds.

"Come then, we've booking here," Bruce said and soon they both walked inside the restaurant.

* * *

Around the disguised couple, Tandoor restaurant bustled with crowd activities. Many young and old couples, some families were already settled on their tables. Children's shrill voice cried and fought with each other.

It was so much '_fresh', _Bruce thought. Then he realized that somewhere in midst of war against the crime, he never got the chance to admire the true beauty of Gotham. Its own people. After all, he wasn't fighting for concrete jungle of city.

The place wasn't over crowded but the weekend rush was evident. Still the restaurant gave an impression of coziness and family ambience. After Thanagarian invasion, restaurant had expanded more facilities for its customers. The place itself now twice than previous time.

Terrace and dance floor had added to its glory with many other items on menu list. Though regardless of all efforts, being the only Indian restaurant in neighborhood had its own pros 'n cons. And crowd was one of them.

Looks like Alfred is right again, Bruce thought; they were fashionably late to their first date.

"Is it the same restaurant, Bruce?" Diana asked. Her fingers entwined with Bruce, softly rubbing circles as the couple watched the restaurant in new avatar.

"Yes."

"But it seems so different," Diana voiced her thoughts.

"It's renovated after Thanagarian invasion."

Diana went stiff with painful reminders, and Bruce wished that she wouldn't discuss the particular _flight incident_. He wasn't ready for them yet. The reason he chose this place instead of some fancy restaurants would be useless, if they caught themselves into those past events.

"It looks nice, Bruce, let's go." She beamed to him, tightening her hold on his hand. And Bruce just nodded in response, and they closed the distance toward the receptionist.

* * *

On counter, a petite brunette was busy in scribbling notes when the heroic couple approached her.

"Ahem.." Bruce subtly tried to attract the brunette's attention to them, but the girl was oblivious to her surrounding. Little too much absorbed in writing her notes.

That's quite unprofessional, Bruce thought. While beside him Diana cocked a brow to him like silently challenging his influential persona. Thanks princess! He mentally commented and gave a typical smug smile in return.

Bruce knew what she was referring to.

Actually, he was unsure himself also, which was kind of awkward for him, but truth had been that he never tried such activity. His billionaire image always garnered more than enough limelight for him, so need to perform any such trials was out of box. However, now the situation demanded as his detective brain churned into activity. Not a big task for world detective.

"_Namaste_," Bruce fluently said in '_Hindi' _which perked his princess's attention, but sadly had a devastating effect on girl.

"Shit !" Brunette receptionist cursed, scrambling to her feet. She muttered some curses while grabbing and stuffing her sprinkled notes on desk.

"_Namaste, _welcome to Tandoor restaurant. My name's Nancy," girl said in an automated pilot mode.

Bruce was sure that she must had rehearsed it dozen of times. Diana smiled slightly in amusement and nudged her partner, whose eyes were still scanning petite girl with some uncertainty.

"We've a reservation here for evening," Bruce told the info, remaining calm by whole amused ordeal.

"Could you tell the names please?" girl hesitantly asked, putting her notes aside.

"Bruce Kane and Diana Prince."

"Thank you." Nancy nodded her thanks.

Bruce watched as the girl checked their covert id names from logs. He knew the ids would work and grant them both a much needed privacy. Particularly for Diana who didn't have any secret identity.

Meanwhile, Bruce inspected the young receptionist again. She was a college-dweller as much as he could guess. Her accent and facial expression gave the odor of Indian culture, or least south Asian culture.

After spending a good part of his self-exiled journey across Asian subcontinent, training with his once teacher Ra's al Ghul, Bruce had enough command to detect cultural differences with ease. Those mere differences had taught him how broad human civilizations could be and there was always hope to learn.

"Oh, you're from Wayne Enterprise," Nancy said with smile. A genuine smile. Not the fake ones Bruce was used to see on people's face. _Alfred's advice was right again._

"I'm an employee there," Bruce explained his forged fake-id and gestured toward Diana, who was eagerly watching the ongoing conversation. "And this is my girlfriend – Diana."

"It's still our honor to host someone from Wayne Enterprise." The girl quickly stood and turned on her heels.

"Send Lyla up here," she shouted before motioning them to follow her. "Come this way, those elevators are bit more crowded around weekends."

The trio soon passed through a short corridor and boarded the elevator.

In the elevator ride, Bruce kept his silence while the girl was tapping her right foot in tip-top rhythm. Her face was diamond cut with complementing black hairs. He also noticed the pen marks on right hand thumb. Writing marks. Maybe she's writer type, he guessed.

As few seconds slipped away, Bruce felt a nagging suspicion that silence wasn't going to long live anymore. Why ? he didn't know thus far.

"Are you Indians?" Nancy suddenly chimed in, catching them off guard and proving Bruce's intuition right.

"No," Diana replied instead of Bruce somewhat puzzled by girl's question.

"Oh sorry, it's nothing." Girl quickly apologized, brushing her raven hairs. "It's just you seem so familiar with those black hairs. They aren't common here. I mean, yes, there are people but your hair color has different hue. You know a bit like natural."

Quite observant—Bruce noted that and sincerely hoped that girl was just curious. Otherwise…

"It's just second time of us here and Diana is from Greece, not from Gotham," Bruce told the truth, partially correct also.

Nancy nodded her head as elevator dinged the bell. Signaling their arrival to destination, doors parted open and trio strolled out.

"This way." Nancy quickly led them again.

Soon they were on terrace of restaurant, where dining tables were arranged around a decent sized dance floor in middle. It was simple as compared to other places Bruce had visited, but he considered it a welcoming change from those gluttonous places.

"Come. We've arranged a special table when we get to know you work for Wayne enterprise," Nancy said.

"Some tokens for Wayne employers. I didn't know about that?" Diana asked, throwing an accusing glance at Bruce.

"Oh. It's just gratitude gesture, nothing fancy," Nancy spoke gently. "Wayne enterprise had helped us to restore the place. Especially since they allowed us our business freedom, we can do something for their employees."

"Business freedom?" Diana asked.

"I mean, after invasion we were almost at verge of shutting down when Wayne Enterprises suggested the merger. Some others also had expanded _helping-hands_ toward us in past, but they just wanted to swallow our business. And _Ma, Papa_... they won't agree for those proposals, however now all things have worked out."

Diana raised an inquiring brow to Bruce who grunted his approval to theory.

"No doubt, they did a good decision. It's nice place," Diana complimented.

"Thank you. With Wayne enterprise fund, we reestablished this terrace and many more things. It gives a good view of Gotham night also. Oh, here's your table." Nancy motioned toward a corner table.

A secluded table was set, providing them ample private space and good view, just like Bruce had requested.

"Thank you." Bruce nodded his head, pulling a chair for Diana, who shook her head at his gentleman custom. _Show off._

"Please be comfortable here, someone will drop by soon to take your orders." Nancy smiled, and with one last _namaste_ she disappeared, which left the couple alone to themselves.

"Huh. Indian restaurant, Bruce."

Bruce cracked a tiny smile while reading the menu. A smile that made Diana's heart flutter. Hera ! I'm starting to behave strange. Are all people like this on their date, or it's just her problem; she didn't know.

"So I take that you liked the place."

Diana rolled her eyes at his question. "Don't you ever get worn out with these mysteries and surprises, Bruce."

"So you don't like it?" Bruce asked, glancing at his menu and skipping her question.

Diana glared playfully and fastened her hands on bust. "And what if I don't like?"

"Well nothing, you still have to bear me as your date," Bruce said in equal flippant manner, though hints of amusement were clear.

"So what do you like to eat first?"

Skimming over her menu, Diana frowned. No...there was no crossword puzzles or Riddler's threat in menu, but despite her diverse cultural wisdom she'd never eaten Indian food before. All those listed foods were far more peculiar than her imagination also.

"I can order for you if want some help?"

Looking up to her beau, Diana saw the clod smile was dancing on his lips as she knew he was prompting her to ask. _Typical him._

"How sweet of you, Bruce, but no thanks. I can order for myself."

"Sure Princess, just don't hesitate to ask anything."

"I can handle my food order just fine. Don't worry." Diana twinkled a smile and readied herself to submerge in more quizzical menu. It was surely a normal date.

* * *

**A/n :- **_Yeah, there is some more date scene, so hang on and give your views. I know, I really don't have that type sense of humor but my approach is just to write some nice wonder-bat. Hopefully it's enjoyable for you frnds. Until then...Keep reading BmwW._

:)


End file.
